


Gone

by Buttonforbutter



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: But I cry, Drabble, M/M, Sad, but also kinda cute, i wrote this at 2 am, no just kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Moments before Hal leaves for OA for three months.Might add a second chapter describing what they did within the hour Hal had left on Earth.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short...

“Hal, please I don’t want you to go to OA again! You know what happened last time! You were up there for two years and you almost died! I can’t handle stuff like that again! If I could barely handle it last time, how do you think I’ll handle it this time?” I said my voice fading out in the last sentence. I was on the verge of tears and if Hal was going to OA I was going to cry the whole entire time until he came back. That’s only if he would even come back in the first place, otherwise I’d be crying forever.

“I’m sorry Bear but if I had a choice I’d choose here any day of the week. You know how being a Green Lantern is, staying out in space for a while sometimes. But I promise you that I’ll only be out for three months and that I will return.” Hal said. With all my heart, I wanted to stop it but I knew I couldn’t. Like Hal had said, he’s a Green Lantern and being a Green Lantern means you go up to space for a while.

“Fine,” I say finally accepting that I couldn’t change this no matter how hard I tried. “Just - Just can we stay together until you leave?” I asked Hal while I felt tears welt up in my eyes.

“Of course! Me spending the last hour on Earth I have with you would be way too enjoyable for me.” Hal said. He leaned closer to me until his lips were on my cheek. It was a simple swift peck but I made it last long because every kiss counts. 

* * *

The bed moved slowly. I looked over at Hal to see that he was slowly getting off of the bed. “Hal, what are you doing?” I asked Hal. He stopped moving, then turned to face me. I didn’t think it had been an hour. It only felt like twenty minutes. 

“I’m leaving. It’s now seven o’clock.” Hal said. I felt my heart skip a beat. I wasn’t going to see my boyfriend for three months. And while he is gone there is a possibility that he’ll die. It was too soon; I didn’t want him to go yet. 

“Hal, please.” I didn’t know what in particular I was begging for but it did have something to do with his leaving. 

“I’m sorry Bear but you know I have to go.”

“Then can you at least give me a kiss before you go?”

“Yes.”

And he does. And I loved every second of it. It was soft and sensual but also rough and a bit cold, it had that perfect mix of Hal in it. It was breathtaking, though it wasn’t like I could’ve breathed anyway. 

Hal pulls back from the kiss. “I love you.” He said before disappearing into the night. 

I laid in his bed, thinking about the last kiss, the last contact that I’ll have with Hal for a long three months. It’s just the beginning of him being gone but it already feels like the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!


End file.
